


Legendary Breeder

by Ampithare



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced, Impregnation, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithare/pseuds/Ampithare
Summary: Rowan is a Pokemon-human hybrid, made with the specific intent of helping increase populations of rare and Legendary Pokemon.





	1. #715 Noivern

Her name was Rowan. She was twenty-one years old and the prized child and experiment of Dr. Sequoyah and today was the first experiment. Though she looked much like every other human woman, she was infused with the DNA of a Ditto. This didn’t give her any transformative abilities but it made her body receptive to the semen of Pokemon, any Pokemon. Dr. Sequoyah’s hope was that Rowan might successfully breed with Legendary Pokemon and increase their populations.

Like any female Pokemon, she experienced heat cycles. They were incredibly powerful and it was not uncommon for them to last multiple weeks, all of these measures biologically ingrained in her to make her a good breeding candidate. Before they began tracking any godly Pokemon, they would test her with some more common Pokemon. This wasn’t her first heat but this would be her first breeding and at the start of the second week of this cycle, she was aching and desperate.

Rowan was naked in an observation room that was empty except for a breeding bench that she would no doubt make plenty of use of. A small door opened just enough for a Pokeball to release into the chamber a massive Noivern. The hulking Pokemon visibly scented, locking eyes with her. Just smelling a female in heat had the tip of the stud’s length poking from his sheath on his underbelly.

He approached her intently and as she watched him she couldn’t deny she was suddenly having second thoughts.This was going to be her first coupling. Rowan was frozen in place as the massive dragon approached her, looking down on her as his excitement revealed itself. His member was thick and sleek with an almost alien head. His cock was a nearly luminescent teal that stood out starkly against his purple underbelly, with a flared head sporting ridges along the edge.

Noivern was dominant and impatient. The scent of a fertile, ovulating female with no other studs around to challenge him had put him into a breeding frenzy. He would claim this female for his own and make sure there wasn’t a moment she wasn’t rearing his young or mating with him religiously. She wasn’t receptive to him but she wasn’t running from him and that was more than enough invitation for him.

The massive dragon pressed himself into her space, his rigid, leaking cock brushing her bare skin and snapping her back to reality. Rowan shoved at the Noivern as he pressed his snout to her neck, sniffing and licking her heated skin.

“Stop!” If he heard or understood her, he paid her no mind. Her shoves and kicks didn’t seem to bother him as his nose moved down her body, into her chest, and down further still. “Get away from me! I don’t want to mate with you!” Despite being actively monitored by the scientists, her cries did nothing to elicit any pity or aid.

Noivern growled as his mate continued to buffet him with blows as he inspected her but he didn’t stop his conquest. The further down her body he ventured the more overwhelming the scent of her heat became. He found the apex of her thighs and firmly pressed his snout against her dripping folds, taking in all of her scent. Rowan shoved and pulled at his head trying to get the Noivern to stop but there seemed to be nothing she could do to stop him. Noivern was getting irritated by the limited access he had to her damp slit and decided it was time he showed her who was in charge.

He raised himself back up to his full height and as he rose he hooked the claws on his wings under her thighs, lifting her with him. Noivern dropped her on her back onto the breeding bench and pried her thighs apart, hissing loudly with approval at the sight of her drooling sex. His cock jumped as he took in the sight of such a desperate female. This wasn’t the first female he’s claimed, he knows just how badly she needs the relief of him planting his whelps inside of her.

“Stop!! I can’t mate with you! I’m not a Pokemon!” Her words meant nothing to the aroused Noivern. He wouldn’t be satisfied until her belly began to swell with his clutch. She kicked and tried to clamp her legs shut but the massive dragon was strong enough to tear her apart if he so chose. She was at his mercy.

Noivern stuck his head between her thighs again, lapping eagerly at her slit with a rough, forked tongue. He didn’t waste much time, his cock aching with his own need. The scent of a female in estrus was bringing him into his rut, the both of them at the mercy of their uncontrollable need to copulate and reproduce. His head lifted from her sex, looking at her before he climbed on top of her.

She continued shouting and pleading for Noivern to stop even as he began thrusting his cock against her belly while he tried to manipulate her into a better position. Rowan struggled against him, trying to climb out from beneath him even as his claws shoved and rotated her, trying to roll her onto her belly. A few minutes of struggling had successfully managed her onto her hands and knees but as he began to climb off of her to adjust his own position, she saw her chance and bolted. Noivern had her before both of her legs had dismounted the bench, his talons securing around her hips even as he bit her neck, hard enough to give her a warning without breaking skin. He was snarling possessively as he ground his dripping cock against her, smearing her with his fluids that stank of his rut. The scent of a male claiming a female for his use.

He guided her back onto the bench, never releasing his grip or his bite. Trembling with fear and arousal, Rowan obediently climbed back onto the bench and waited. There was nothing she could do. No one was coming to help her and she knew better than to expect mercy from this dragon. There was a weight on her back as her whole body was engulfed by Noivern’s wings, his body effectively enshrouding her as he mounted her, his taloned feet straddling her elevated hips. His cock was huge and with the weird flared head, she had no idea if he would even fit inside of her. The weird tip of his length prodded and probed against her thighs as he searched for her opening.

Each missed thrust smeared his musk against her skin, the air thickening with the scent of the mounting Noivern and she found her thoughts disorganized the longer she was exposed to it. Noivern chattered and chirped above her with excitement as he rutted against her, seeking that silky warmth to guide him in. A few tense moments passed and she could hear him getting agitated when, at last, she felt his burning member press against her opening.

There was no further warning or waiting; as soon as he felt her moist opening, he cried out his triumph and slowly began to bury himself into Rowan. He adjusted his bite, latching his jaws firmly around the back of her neck in a breeding hold. Rowan arched her back and cried out loudly as all at once the flared head slipped inside of her. She could feel the ridges dragging against her inner walls as, gradually, Noivern sank more and more of his huge cock inside of her. He was rumbling and growling his enjoyment and suddenly she felt his powerful tail coil around her leg, another hold on his mate to ensure she was under his control before he began breeding her.

Rowan squirmed and whimpered beneath Noivern as he finally seemed to have gone as far as he could but judging by the frustrated whine and shove of his hips, he still had some length to go before bottoming out. He held himself there briefly and she couldn’t help but shudder with relief that he had given her a chance to adjust. It was uncomfortable having something so large inside of her and she struggled to adapt to such a huge invasion.

Whatever mercy he might have been showing her by penetrating her so slowly was quickly abandoned as Noivern began to pull himself out of her. The ridges along the flared head of his cock dragged against her insides and rapidly overwhelmed her with pleasure. Rowan couldn’t stop the loud moan that slipped from her as the dragon drew his hips back. He pulled out as far as he could though the flared tip of his cock kept him firmly locked inside of her. She felt him tug back a bit before he began mercilessly humping her, his weight and powerful bite keeping her firmly in place as he began mating his female.

Rowan was no longer crying out or begging anymore, she had fallen mostly silent--panting loudly--as the huge Noivern laid his claim to her. His mane was soft against her back, a stark contrast to his sharp teeth firmly pressed into her neck. Beneath his tough hide she could feel his muscles rolling and shifting as he thrust into her, his powerful tail nearly constricting her leg. His loud panting breaths and dominant snarls filled her ears even as she began to whimper every few thrusts.

Noivern could feel her body relaxing around him as he mated her and he rumbled his satisfaction. The only thing more enjoyable than claiming a female was the feeling of her accepting him. His thrusts slowly began reaching deeper and deeper. Rowan hadn’t thought it possible but Noivern was soon hilting himself inside of her.

 

The sound of their bodies colliding filled the chamber with their lewd rhythm. As hard as she had fought him, she was unable to deny her pleasure any longer. Her pathetic whimpers transformed into impassioned moaning, wordlessly encouraging Noivern to breed her. She was lost to her instincts and would do anything to have the powerful dragon fill her with his clutch. This would prove for the scientists an opportunity to see some elusive Pokemon, like Noivern, and their breeding behaviors.

His mate’s moans were all the encouragement he needed to begin mating her thoroughly. Noivern humped into her faster and harder. His hide, splattered with her fluids, slapped loudly against her damp thighs as he savagely pumped his length into her over and over again. The bench creaked beneath the abuse of the dragon’s relentless fucking, Rowan was bucking and moaning beneath him.

His thrusts began to dissolve into rhythmless, frenzied rutting as he felt his climax rapidly approaching. He latched his claws around his female’s hips, pulling her firmly into him as he thrust deep into her. He shoved and grinded their sexes together until he could feel to head of his cock pressed firmly against the opening of her cervix. Noivern crowed loudly as he came, a shudder running through his cock, followed rapidly by the first watery spurt of cum. He grinded against her as his length throbbed inside of her again and again. Each spasm brought with it another thick gush of his seed pumping directly into her womb, rapidly filling her.

Rowan’s climax washed over her like a tidal wave that had her crying out and moaning loudly, her walls quivering and gripping Noivern’s massive cock, milking him for as much of his cum as he could give. The dragon’s bite released and was followed by the affectionate grooming of his new mate even while his cock continued emptying into her.

It was several minutes before he finished, though he remained hilted inside of her for nearly half an hour before, finally, his flared head softened enough to pull out of her. Noivern sloppily pulled out of her and he was followed by a torrent of cum that leaked from her stretched sex.

Noivern climbed off of her at last. She had hoped that the Noivern would be taken away and that this would be the end of this encounter. Yet, the dragon was still in the room with her, casually grooming his tool as they both recovered. Stiffly Rowan sat up and looked to where she hoped one of the hidden observation windows was.

“A-are we done? I want to go home.” There was a pause before Dr. Sequoyah’s voice came across the intercom.

“Not yet. We will leave you together until your heat ends to maximize the odds of successful fertilization.”

As if on cue, panels in the wall opened to reveal a large bed. Overhead, rafters appeared from one wall and spanned the room, connecting to the wall opposite, likely a comfort for Noivern’s sake. Upon closer inspection it was obvious that the bed was plenty large for both of the room’s occupant’s. Rowan would be locked in this room with Noivern for a week. The thought sent a defeated shudder through her. This was only the first test in what was her explicit purpose for existing: breeding. 

The lighting in the room was dimmed, dramatically darkening the chamber but ensuring that the subjects could be observed. Food was delivered through a mechanism in the walls, all of this automation ensuring there was never a chance for either occupant to escape. Noivern happily dug into his meal but Rowan found herself lacking appetite and retreated to the bed to lay down. She drifted off into a light slumber; she was uncertain if she slept for hours or minutes when she was awoken by the feeling of the mattress dipping with the weight of another body.

She was groggy and slightly disoriented, finding it easier to close her eyes and try to go back to sleep as she assumed it was the dragon Pokemon climbing onto the bed. She could feel him moving around the bed and occasionally grooming her or nuzzling her and she was happy enough to ignore him until she felt his weight on top of her again.

Her eyes snapped wide open and she was greeted by the sight of Noivern’s bright teal cock again, rigid and leaking with his excitement. She was on her back and the dragon towered over her for a moment before he lowered himself to all fours, his forehands on his wings settling on either side of her head. His cock settled on her abdomen, slimy and hot against her skin and the scent that wafted from his length clouded her mind once again.

“Stop! I’m not another Pokemon!” She halfheartedly shoved and kicked at Noivern as his hips began to pulse, thrusting his length against her and smearing her with more and more of his fluids. She knew nothing she could say would get him to stop but Rowan couldn’t help trying, hoping he might be satisfied with one coupling. Every smear of his fluids that he spread on her with his member, the thicker the scent of his rut became. He was marking her with his scent, claiming her inside and out so that everyone would know who she belonged to. His musk also made her body hotter and hornier by the second, rapidly deteriorating her resolve.

Satisfied as his female ceased her struggling underneath him, Noivern was finally able to mate her again. His cock prodded and probed against her thighs and against her lower lips, searching for her opening, smearing more of his musk on her all the while. She felt his length slide against her slit and he angled his hips again, his hot breath puffing over her face as he struggled to line himself up properly.

Then she felt it, the tip of his cock parting her opening and as he felt the warmth against him his eagerly pushed his hips forward, burying the entirety of his length inside of her. As his hide met her skin, hilting him inside of her, Noivern bent low over her and bit her neck to hold her in place as he began pumping his hips again. He was growling dominantly as he thrust into her, letting her know he would not tolerate anything other than her total submission. For Rowan, overwhelmed by the pheromones in her mate’s musk, she expected nothing less and would happily let the Pokemon dominate her.

The sound of hide slapping against soft skin rhythmically filled the room, accompanied by her panting and his growling. Each thrust seemed to push him even deeper and deeper inside of her, the edges of the flared tip of his cock dragging luxuriously against her insides. He mated her viciously, pounding into her with the sole determination to fill her with his seed. Before long she felt him stutter inside of her, his thrusts pounding into her over and over before he hilted inside of her and held himself there. The dragon pumped her full of his seed again, remaining tied to her for almost an hour. It was long enough that both of them seemed happy to drift to sleep while they waited for his length to soften.

Rowan was awoken again less than an hour later when she felt herself being lifted. Before she could react, Noivern had grabbed her and was pushing off the floor and beating into the air with his massive wings. If her weight bothered him it certainly didn’t show as the dragon Pokemon carried her up to the rafters, his body flipping in the air so that he could grab the strut with his talons. Rowan’s back was held firmly against his belly, his forearms hooked across her waist and gripping her shoulder. Even his tail wrapped around her ankle, one more hold to ensure she wouldn’t fall.

She was upside down, suspended by the ceiling, in the grip of a Pokemon in rut. She could only imagine that this was Noivern’s preferred position and as if to prove her right, she felt his hardening shaft pressing against her. Suspended as they were, Rowan could do nothing to rebuff Noivern’s advances without risking him outright dropping her. Not that she thought he would; he was just as happy to mount an unwilling mate as he was a willing one.

The thick scent of his musk filled the air as he thrust against her again, his moist length smearing her with another layer of his pheromones. With his female helpless against him and a proper mating posture achieved it only took him a few seconds of frenzied thrusting before she felt his cock slip inside of her again. Still stretched from before he slid easily inside of her, burrowing himself to the hilt before he began pounding into her.

Noivern chittered and growled as his jaws latched onto her shoulder hard and she could feel his teeth break skin as he marked his mate. One of his talons released the rafter and grabbed her other thigh, dragging the pointed tips across her skin to mark her there as well. After a few minutes of his repeated scratches and relentless thrusting, he took hold of her thigh in his talon and spread her legs wider to give him better access. This was how Noivern was meant to mate and in proper position his cock buried deeper than it ever had before. Each thrust pressed against her cervix, guaranteeing his access to her womb.

Rowan was moaning and whimpering helplessly as they copulated and when he pushed himself in as deep as he could she felt herself cumming. Her inner walls quivered and gripped Noivern’s cock just as it began pulsing inside of her. It throbbed heavily before the dragon hissed excitedly, a huge spurt of cum pouring into her. He pulsed again, delivering another burst of seed; their suspension guaranteed that all of it dripped down deeper into her, filling her womb and cunt.

Noivern did not let her down from the rafters for the rest of her heat. The longest he would let her rest was a couple of hours before he would grab her and mount her. Sometimes they would remain tied together for hours; sometimes he wouldn’t even pull out before he began breeding her again. There would be no doubt that she would bear his clutch after such regular and sustained mating.

At the end of the week, when the researchers attempted to release both of the chamber’s denizens, Noivern roughly mounted her again and rutted her as he fired an attack at any who tried to enter. Her heat was over but now he was obsessing over her, dominantly fuckng her as he tried to harm anyone that would interrupt them. Though her heat was over, the scientists let Noivern finish with her before they returned him to his Pokeball and entered the room. They helped Rowan down from the rafters, her abdomen, sex, and inner thighs coated with semen.

They didn’t give her a chance to rest before rushing her down the hall to an evaluation room. There they ran some tests and despite having coupled so recently, there was no denying the results. The breeding had been successful, Noivern had planted a clutch of six eggs inside of her.


	2. #129 Magikarp & #130 Gyarados

Today was an experiment. A rather dangerous experiment. Rowan was floating in a huge pool with a dozen male Magikarp. The theory was that they might trigger a mass evolution through sheer sexual competition. Rowan was deep into her first heat since laying the Noibat clutch, her body eager to be used again. After only a few minutes the Magikarp were already getting excited, but to help speed things along, scientists poured into the water a considerable amount of a liquid aphrodisiac.

In seconds, all the Magikarp came flocking to her and from a slit near the base of their tails was a bright yellow tentacle just barely peeking out. Whenever the Magikarp brushed against her, that tentacle would shoot out, relatively thin but impossibly long and flexible, probing against her skin for an opening. All twelve of the large fish Pokemon were clamoring over her, shoving each other away as they all tried to get that tentacle inside of her.

She had been instructed not to help them in any way, though she could stop the experiment at any time with just a word. After several minutes, the largest Magikarp managed to force his way through his rivals and between Rowan’s legs, his body aligning with hers and that tentacle shooting out a few inches and probing frantically against her skin. It seems to have a mind of its own and could tell when it’s getting closer to its target, burrowing eagerly against her flesh. Even as she is focused on this first Magikarp, another was pressing against her back and she could feel him aligning himself as well, a second tentacle probing sharply and desperately against her.

With impressive stealth and speed, it is the second Magikarp that wins the initial penetration. The fish Pokemon’s tentacle wastes no time in eagerly burrowing inside of her, racing to get as deep as possible, as quickly as possible. The first Magikarp’s member is probing roughly against the place where Magikarp’s cock meets Rowan’s sex, trying to worm its way in as well.

Magikarp’s impossibly long member just continues to plunge deeper still, until at last the tapered tip is prodding against her cervix, searching for the entrance to her womb. At last, the largest Magikarp’s tentacle manages to force its way inside as well, greedily probing deep into her, as if trying to race his rival. The Magikarp are not still as they penetrate her, either, their bodies thrashing in violent spasms as they both try to push their openings tightly against hers.

As both of their cocks compete to be the first to penetrate her womb, at long last they begin moving. Unable to thrust properly, the fish Pokemon’s tentacles instead retract and then shoot forward again, something more akin in visual to an anteater’s tongue than a typical phallus. Even as their cocks pumped in and out of her, with every thrust they managed to coil more inside of her, agonizingly probing for the entrance to her womb.

Aside from the two Magikarp penetrating her, there were still ten more desperate males and the longer they were kept waiting, the less picky their tentacular cocks became. One more still managed to slither its way to her cunt, trying desperately to fit inside. The rest were rutting against her, many already shooting massive clouds of sperm fruitlessly into the water.

At last, the Magikarp behind her manages to find the entrance to her womb, his member wasting no time in probing as deep into her as possible. Only once he could manage to fit no more inside of her, he began pumping tremendous, throbbing loads of cum inside of her. Sensing his defeat, the largest Magikarp settles for second place, his own tentacle throbbing heavily with load after load of fertile seed.

The Magikarp thrash as they empty more and more of their seed into her, pumping her well past capacity so that every spasm released another cloud of cum from her opening. Her inner walls well coated with cum gave a third Magikarp the opportunity he had hoped for. With frustrated insistence, his pointed cock managed at last to worm its way inside of her with the two other tentacles, thrashing as he probed deeper with an almost vicious intent. He bit onto Rowan’s arm, his body arced to keep his vent as close to flush with her as possible. When he thrashed, he beat the other Magikarp, as well as Rowan with his fins and crests.

The aggressive display was enough to dislodge the first two suitors, satisfied to yield since they had made the most advantageous claim over her. They did not fall back completely, however, and their cocks remained exposed and interested as they circled the now frenzied school of Pokemon.

With the previous competitors out of the way, the third Magikarp released his bite on her arm to force his way between her legs, his dick burrowing and coiling into every available crevice of her cunt, even as he drove into her womb. He was the first of the fish Pokemon to align himself properly, his belly against her skin, his vent pressed firmly against her pussy while his cock pulsed lightning fast in and out of her. The relentless, deep fucking of her cervix was effectively removing the bulk of the previous Magikarps’ sperm, increasing his odds of fertilizing her.

These Pokemon were not mindless in their frenzy; rather than sticking their cocks into any hole they could find, they were all single minded in their desire to impregnate her. And with this third Magikarp properly aligned, she had a feeling he would monopolize her womb for as long as he could. His probing thrusts stopped as he filled her, his tip nestled deep inside of her womb and the torrential loads of virile fish cum poured into her. His thrashing orgasms only inflamed the remaining Pokemon further, all of them becoming increasingly rough in their desperation to claim her womb.

Somewhere in the chaos, she felt another cock probing into her and as it pushed deeper and deeper, the first evolution was triggered. The large fish had transformed into a tremendous dragon and as it thrashed its rivals out of the way, she couldn’t help but notice its own member. It seemed to be the same general principle as the Magikarp, but its tentacle scaled in size with the rest of its body.

Eager to seize its advantage as quickly as possible, Gyarados picked Rowan up by the shoulder and lifted her rapidly out of the water, the hapless Magikarp and their greedy cocks slipping out and away from her, back into the water. In one, rapid movement, Gyarados was coiling his lower body around her and then she felt something huge but familiar probing against her, searching with the same desperate frenzy as its smaller rivals had. Already Rowan could see a second Magikarp evolving and just as soon as she was beginning to think this was out of control, all reasoning in her mind was shattered once Gyarados’s cock found its mark. Impossibly fast, his cock burrowed inside of her, stretching her and leaving her moaning helplessly in his coils.

There were four more Gyarados in the pool now and all of them were poised to lash out at the one mating her right in front of them. However, with the way he was coiled around her body, she was protected by him and their sheer size made it impossible for more than one to have her at a time. This quickly became less of a feeding frenzy and more of a buffet.

The first Gyarados pumped in and out of her, slower than the fish Pokemon, but working just as deep. He rumbled his satisfaction and domination over her, coiling over himself until Gyarados had become a tangled, tremendous ball with her at its center, and his cock writhing and pulsing inside of her. Nearly hidden beneath the dragon’s grunting was the senseless, passionate moans he was fucking out of his mate. He snarled and grunted and hissed with intense pleasure as his massive cock buried deep inside of her over and over again, determined to plant his spawn inside of her.

She was cumming around him and the greedy grip of her insides against his huge shaft pushed him over the edge, wedging himself as deep as possible before his cock released huge torrents of cum in powerful blasts inside of her. His seed drooled out from between the union of their bodies with every shuddering expulsion. After a moment, his climax ended and he pulled himself out of her and slowly uncoiled, releasing her back into the water at the mercy of the frenzied Pokemon.

Rowan was helpless to do anything other than float placidly as the Gyarados fought each other for the chance to breed her next. It seemed the only Magikarp that hadn’t evolved were the ones that had been the first to mate with her; all the others were now the hulking sea serpents. After several minutes of some rather brutal competition, a truly monstrous Gyarados moved forward and something about the way he was watching her made her think he had no intention of sharing her.

Quick as a viper, he lashed forward, biting onto her shoulder even as he coiled himself greedily over her again and again until her body was completely obscured by him. Even as he surrounded her the probing tentacular tip of his cock probed against her thighs, determinedly searching for her opening. In just a few seconds, his cock found her used sex and hungrily burrowed into her and he rutted her with snarling ferocity.

Gyarados’s coils shuddered and undulated around her as he thrust into her over and over again, seemingly the only thing preserving her safety was the Pokemon wanting to ensure his mate survived. Instead of releasing her after filling her with his seed, his cock receded from her but he kept her wrapped firmly in his coils. He shifted his biting hold on her and, after a few tense minutes, his throbbing shaft was probing inside of her again to start the next round of frenzied mating.

This continued for over an hour and Rowan feared he might never let her go until, at last, his coils were slipping off of her and he retreated into the water, cloudy with their mixed sexual fluids. Sometime during the frenzy the Pokemon had been removed from the pool until the final Gyarados remained. With the competition removed, he finally felt compelled to release his mate after copulating several times.

Rowan was helped from the pool and showered, her whole body aching from the rough treatment. Following her shower she was evaluated again, the technicians eager to see the results of so tremendous an event. Certainly they would have left her to them longer if they had not worried the Gyarados might unintentionally harm her in their frenzy. After running the tests, the results showed thirteen rapidly growing embryos inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to shoot some requests. *finger guns*


End file.
